Hunting Monsters
by Aleanor Black
Summary: When Detective Elliot Stabler received a case about an abused and missing teen girl, he immediately wanted to hunt the man down. To him, Simon Tam was just another filthy child molester who kidnapped and raped innocent victims. But when he finally meets Simon; he learns that he and, his sister, River are not what they seem.


**Author's Note:** This was written for the Oz Magi 2012. This was my first attempt at writing a crossover between Law and Order: SVU and Firefly. Two crossovers that are highly unlikely, but I made it work. First, I want to say is that I'm proud of this work. Although it took me nine months to have the bulls to publish it outside my livejournal, I still feel good about this fic. Second, I am working on a sequel. Maybe I want to revisit this world or want to know what happen between Elliot, Simon, and River, or I'm just crazy as all holy hell. The point is the sequel may not be up until a month of so. And third, I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Please read, review and if you have any suggestions for the sequel, don't be shy! Leave a comment of what you would like to see happen to them next.

Once again, enjoy this little story of mine. And thank you for taking the time and reading this. See you on the flip side.

* * *

**ɸ ****Hunting Monsters ɸ**

**Elliot stared at his target**, holding his gun firmly in his hands. The sun beamed over his face as his moist palms made the gun slick, difficult to hold. He stared at the man who shielded his sister, standing between the bullet and her. Elliot kept his eyes on him, waiting for his next move, but wasn't sure about his own.

Elliot throat tightened, his thoughts ran from one end of his brain to another end. Elliot, along with the SWAT team, had him cornered. All the man could do is surrendered and Elliot will come out as the winner, the champion of justices. But Elliot couldn't do it. He was like a chess player, thinking, calculating his next move but with little to no option. He was out of answers.

His finger held the trigger as he heard his captain calling out to him. He couldn't do it. Despite the twists and turns of his stomach and his thoughts playing a mental tug of war, he couldn't make the man surrender. He just can't shoot him.

How did he get himself into this mess?

**~oOoOo~**

**Elliot remembered receiving the man's cases file** on a cold December's morning. The smell of three days old coffee and the stench of rotten eggs and stale beer coming from the latest prep's body floated into his nose. A perfect way for him to start his morning but nothing compared to the case file Cragen handed to him. The case?

"_Two days ago, a man named Simon Tam kidnapped his sister, River Tam, from The Academy, a prestige college prep school in Upper Manhattan. She was last seen walking to her room, around about 7:30pm. The biochemistry teacher reported seeing Mr. Tam, disguised as a security guard, approaching the girl and took her. The security cameras did record the abduction but malfunctioned before we had a chance to review it. _

"_Simon has no criminal record but his parents have noted his interest in the younger Tam has bordered obsession and even sexual…"_

He later found out Simon Tam graduated from Harvard Medical School in the top three percent of his class. He recently discontinued his residency at Johns Hopkins Medical Center and moved a street away from his sister.

At the time, Elliot appeared calm and collective but, deep inside, he felt his temperature rising. Simon Tam, another rich, spoiled brat who raped his sister. He couldn't wait to nail his ass and see the smirk disappear from his face. But it still bothered Elliot to see a predator controlling his sister for the hell of it.

Elliot became the lead detective on the case and it wasn't long before the case turned into an obsession. He found himself working on the case for days, weeks, and even months, non-stop. He drank, sleep, and even think about the case, hoping to find evidences of Simon Tam's whereabouts. He had to find him, to be able to push him against the wall, crush his skull, and beat him down until he was black and blue. It was how much Elliot wanted to catch the man.

The case effected him to a point that he lost his will to eat and sleep. Black circles around his eyes, skin pale as death and his health deteriorating. He was the walking dead—a zombie—out of touch with life and himself. His now ex-wife left him again, but it was expected. Who wanted to stay married to an insane man? Even Olivia took notice, but she couldn't do anything to help him. Though she remained by his side and watched Elliot destroy himself.

As Elliot thought about it, the case turned his once fruitful life into a living hell. He wished he rejected the case but he wanted to track down a real, true monster. A monster who abused his sister and abducted her without leaving any evidences. It was a cat and mouse chase: one minute he had a lead and in one second became a dead end. He knew he was destroying himself but it was for the better good, to bring justice for River Tam.

"_Elliot, I'm removing you from the case. I want you to take a couple of months off."_

Elliot can picture his hands trembling when he received the news. Perhaps it was due to not eating a full course meal or he was filled with rage. He just knew he let a child molester walked free.

"_I can work the case, Don! I just need more leads and need to interview the Headmaster again. I'm starting to believe he's not completely honest with us—"_

He could swear he even begged Cragen to keep him on the case, but it didn't work.

"_Elliot, listen to me! You haven't slept in days and you are losing focus on the case. I am concerned about your health and wellbeing. I don't want you to self-destruct when you have so much to live for. _Please_, take a break before it kills you. And don't worry, Olivia will keep you updated on the case…"_

Elliot's gun started to shake, trembling in his hands. His eyes finally met Simon's, the dark creamy brown eyes which haunted his dreams from December to the present. The man—the monster—was not what he seemed. He never knew how life can lead him to one path that can drive him mad but kept him sane the whole time.

He knew Simon was scared. He may look calm, in control but Elliot can read fear on his face. He was scared for him too and wished he wasn't the one to arrest him.

It wasn't right.

"_If you would like, you can shoot me, but I will still plea my innocence…"_

Those words struck a nerve in Elliot's core. He promised to protect the abuse and bring the abuser to justice. He never thought the oath applied to a man he once thought was evil. What kind of a man was he then?

**~oOoOo~**

**Ironically, Elliot met Simon after** he was taken off the case.

_He remembered the brisk wind biting at his skin and the cold rain pouring down on him. The night appeared dead, a frighten place where the real monsters hide and prey on the innocents. The lights gave the city a mystic vibe, something out of a Van Gogh painting. Elliot had his coat collar pulled to his neck, protecting it from the winter breeze. March was the first step to spring but still had the evidences of winter. _

_Elliot wasn't watching his movements and accidently bumped into another person. He heard the man mumbling an "excuse me" before he was out of Elliot's view. It took him a quick second to realize the shape of the man's eyes. The same almond shape eyes from the countless of times Elliot stared at the picture. _

_He found himself following the younger man. He pushed and shoved many people out of his way just to get close to him. The smell of sweat, perfume, and chocolate filled his nose as he tried to reach for his target. He quickened his pace, moving among the crowd like an Olympic runner in a meter dash. He had to get him. He sacrificed everything just to find his ass; at least let him arrest the son of a bitch!_

_He caught sight of him walking towards the black alley. Elliot smiled. He ran to the narrow space and felt a tug at his heart. He cussed as the rain ran down his disappointed written face. _

_Simon was gone._

_He punched the wall several times, the red, opened wound on his knuckles stung until the pain disappeared and numbness took over. He almost had him. Months of searching for him—with no sleep, no food, no life, nothing—ended with Simon vanishing without a trace. Elliot rested his forehead upon the wall, holding back the urge to scream._

_He was so close. So close that he could have taste it from afar. _

_After spending five minutes in disbelief and anger, Elliot left the darkness of the alley and walked to his small one bedroom apartment, or he called it his shithole. It wasn't like the two floored, Victorian style house he once shared with his soon to be ex-wife and kids but it would have to do on his police salary. But it still wasn't like home, a place where he didn't feel alone. He missed his kids and even his wife. He missed their company and wished for something to make him a little bit stable._

_He opened the door to his near clean apartment and hung his trench coat on the coat hanger. He couldn't sleep, insomnia was a bitch and most nights it was so unbearable he had to drink himself to sleep. He thought the TV would help but his mind wondered. He was a failure. He allowed Simon Tam to escape from his hands. He should just shoot himself and get it over with it. He felt mentally dead._

_He stared at the TV screen until he heard a bump against the door. Elliot growled as he stood from the sofa and jerked the door open. He almost cussed the person out until his eyes narrowed in rage._

_Kneeling on the ground to pick up his keys, Simon looked at him with immense fear. _

_Elliot grabbed Simon by the collar and dragged him inside his apartment.  
_

**~oOoOo~**

"**One more chance to give** yourself up, Simon," Elliot yelled.

Simon continued to look at him, pleading with him to let them leave. Elliot couldn't let them ride into the sunset and start a new life. No matter how much he felt about Simon, it was his job to send him to prison.

He bit the inside of his cheek, sweat ran down his forehead. Some parts of him wished he turned him in the moment he saw him at his apartment complex. Arrest him, lock him up, and throw away the key and then move on with his life. No questions asked. Maybe then Elliot wouldn't be standing on the bridge that connects New York to New Jersey, trying to capture a prep.

But he doesn't regret it. Perhaps it was God decided to fuck with him and wanted Elliot to have a change of heart.

Elliot didn't know but he never thought he could…he shook his head, keeping his eye on Simon.

_Elliot dragged Simon into the apartment and pushed him against the wall. He held the other man up until his feet dangled. He invaded his personal space, smelling the cologne on his neck and the French shampoo on his polished, combed back hair. Elliot hated him all over again._

"_I've been hunting you down since December. I've lost everything because of you, but I'm going to fix it. I either call back up or put a bullet through your skull," Elliot growled. His head pulsed, hands trembling in triumphant. It was over, finally over. All he needed to do is turn him in._

In retrospective, Elliot wouldn't turn him in, but beat him to death. He was angry, bitter, over the edge with rage. He wanted the nightmare to end. Unfortunately for him, he never expected Simon to put up a fight.

"_Then do it, Detective. If you like, you can shoot me, but I will still plea my innocence. I will do what is necessary to protect her from those people!"_

"_You are not innocent of anything. You kidnapped your sister from school because you wanted to control her! I know and seen your types. You go after the weak, prey on them and finally force your control over them. She is helpless thanks to you!"_

"_I did not kidnap River because I want control over her, Detective. I kidnapped her to save her from _their_ control!"_

"_Bullshit!"_

Elliot didn't remember much of that night. He only remembered punching him until someone ran inside his apartment and came between them. All he saw was long brown hair and wide dark brown eyes. She pushed him away and held a sharp knife in her hands. Then he woke up, handcuffed to his kitchen chair. He remembered the smile on the wide-eye girl's face while she held the knife. Elliot looked at his chest and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead, a bandage covered much of his chest.

It was how he met River Tam, the supposed victim of Simon's abuse.

"_I don't think handcuffing him to the chair was a good idea, River."_

"_He tried to kill you, Simon."_

"_No, he was only hitting me, repeatedly. He wasn't trying to kill me, although he might have been his intention if it was a couple of months ago."_

"_I was trying to protect you."_

"_I know, River."_

_She hugged her brother while glaring at Elliot. He turned away, despite her attempts, he couldn't blame the girl. She was doing what she _thought _was the right thing to do. He couldn't believe Simon let his sister fight his battles. Some man he was._

_Elliot's eyes lingered at the bandage. The knife, the girl…did she try to…_

"_River heard me yelling and she ran into the apartment. She stabbed you, three times. It took a while to calm her down while I tend to your wounds. It should heal in a couple of weeks since it wasn't a deep, deadly cut. But I have to check on it every few days to make sure there is no infection or internal bleeding."_

_Elliot frowned. He should be thankful but he couldn't. (Well, he was thankful but chooses to not show it.) He was held hostage—in his own home—by Simon Tam, the doctor and rapist. River Tam, the victim, was a messed up kid who showed signs of instability. What kind of shit did he get himself into?_

_For the rest of the week, Elliot refused to eat what Simon offered or other signs of generosity. The only time Simon took off the handcuffs was when he went to the bathroom. Simon claimed it was for River safety if Elliot should try anything to harm him. Elliot rolled his eyes, it was a bullshit reason. He just wanted to the cuffs off to beat him down again._

_His cellphone was broken during the fight. He knew Olivia will give him hell if she hadn't heard from him in a short amount of time. His ex-wife probably wouldn't care if he was missing, neither did his kids. Maybe he was better off without a phone for a while._

_All Elliot did was watch. He had no choice since he refused to sleep. He wanted them in his sight, especially Simon. He wanted to follow every move, to make sure Simon did not touch his sister. _

_He was expecting cruelty from Simon, not compassion. _

_He saw the tenderness between Simon and River. There was no inappropriate touching or harsh words, but sibling interaction. Simon helped her get to sleep when the nightmares struck her. He danced with her, or at least tried, when some hip hop-pop-rock, whatever song came on the radio. He even tried to teach her how to cook but she almost burned the apartment down. They fought like any other siblings and spend time apart but always made up. They acted like any other brother and sister, but Elliot wasn't convinced._

_At times, he was suspicious of the medication Simon used to calm her down when she had her fits. Simon claimed it was a stress reliever, a strong doss to keep her stable for a couple of hours. Elliot believed it was medicine to make her forget. It took Simon to show him the bottle and read the label for Elliot to believe him. Then there were the fits which caused Elliot to cover his head and duck. Before the fits, according to Simon, she was a gifted girl who was accepted into The Academy, than it all changed after she entered. He saw abused kids act in that matter which made Elliot believed River was abused and he knew who did it. _

_Then there was moments when it appeared River read his thoughts. Those dark, wide brown eyes stared at him, sometimes for hours. He felt like an opened book. She gave him a strange vibes, making his skin crawl. Elliot always made preps feel uncomfortable but he never thought a teen girl could do the same to him. She was young, the same age as his twins but she was a mystery, even Simon couldn't figure her out at times._

"_She feels everything, but can not," Simon was once said to Elliot._

Elliot didn't understand what Simon met. He thought Simon was crazy as the sister. As he stood in the hot of July, Elliot finally saw his point. River was a strange girl but a girl who was messed up by _them_.

During first week, Elliot's opinion of Simon didn't change. He still saw him as scum who harmed his sister for his own needs. Elliot refused to give Simon the benefit of the doubt. He clung to the belief that Simon abused River for years until she finally snapped. She was a victim after all.

But parts of him slowly saw him less of a molester and more of a protective brother. It sickened him to feel for the prep but seeing their interaction made him have second doubts.

Elliot was a stubborn man who saw the world as black and white. Good and evil, right and wrong, nothing was in the betweens. Simon was evil, but it was still hard as hell to keep those beliefs when the prep was not all he believed.

"_I believe Detective Elliot Stabler is changing his mind about you. He's starting to sympathize with us. He also thinks you're cute, especially naked," she laughed._

Elliot remembered the look on Simon's face: the small smile which brightened his demeanor. It made him appeared younger, handsome. Elliot couldn't help himself but smile too. He loved the size of his lips. He loved his eyes too, the emotions it held. He could remain neutral but his eyes were always a dead giveaway of his true feelings. There were much more Elliot loved about Simon, but, when he was held "hostage," he ignored his attraction. He supposed to despise him but he was failing at that.

Instead, he was starting to sympathize with Simon and that was the big challenge for him.

**~oOoOo~**

**Elliot tasted the salvia on his** dry lips. He wished Olivia was the one who held the gun while he watched from a distances. It felt like hours but it had only been a good five minutes. Five long minutes which left his mind racing. He wished Simon made the first move or River grabbed a cop's gun and start shooting at people: anything to leave him out of this shit.

He took a deep breath as he watched Simon. The black tie was undid and hang around his collar. The composed man he met months ago was replaced by a man who fought for his freedom.

_Elliot finally accepted Simon's food. Two weeks of living off water and bread, nearly killed him. Simon insisted he should eat in his weak state of body. When he bit the piece of chicken, Elliot finished it in less than a minute. He moved to his second piece when he heard River laughing._

"_Slow down, Detective Stabler, you have to take your time with your food. You stomach cannot handle large amount at one time," Simon advised._

"_Why?"_

"_Layman's terms?"_

"_What do you think, Doc?"_

"_You will die due to your stomach erupting."_

_River laughed before going back to humming some nursery rhyme while reading a book at the table. Elliot believed she was withdrawing from reality and into her own world. Simon never confirmed his thought but it was a theory. There were days she hardly spoke to them and days she had the fits. Other days, she was a normal teen girl who loved to laugh and dance. _

_He wished he could see his children._

"_At least I died happy and full," Elliot laughed._

_Simon remained neutral._

"_If that makes you happy, Detective Stabler. It's the first time since River…since you laughed. I wondered did your hatred of me prevent you from smiling."_

"_I hate pedophiles and when I'm around them, I don't laugh."_

"_Please don't start. I rather not have this argument while River is in the room."_

"_So you admit it then?" Elliot pushed the plate away. _

_Simon frowned. He leaned against the stove. His arms folded across his chest._

"_I will only confess to crimes I committed. I will admit I kidnapped River before they start experimenting on her again."_

"_Experimenting? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Elliot saw Simon's eyes lingered at River before meeting his. _

"_Let's just say it may have been a school for the gifted, but, also, a torture chamber for the students. I didn't want them to harm her anymore."_

_Elliot narrowed his eyes._

"_How do I know you're not kidding me, Doc? I mean, you can tell these lies, trying to cover up what you did to Ri—"_

_The book dropped from her hands to the floor. Elliot looked at River who stood from the char, glaring at him. _

"_Simon did not hurt me," River snapped, "Simon never hurt me! They did! Simon saved me from them. You want to believe him but cannot. You still want to see him as a monster, the ones you arrest! But he's not a monster! You are!"_

_Elliot saw Simon holding his sister. He brushed back her hair, trying his best to calm her down. Elliot watched as his guilt settled in. He wanted to rationalize it. River was abused for so long, she doesn't know what she talked about, but it was a lie. As much as he wanted to believe in those false evidence, it was clear that Simon wasn't the monster he hoped he was. _

_Before long, River calmed down and she went back to her own world._

"_I'm sorry about River's outburst. It can become uncontrollable at times."_

"_It's alright, Doc. I'm…" Elliot was not about to apologize. Simon may not be a harden criminal but he still didn't completely trust him. _

"_No need," as if he read his mind, "My parents didn't believe me when I told them about the Ac—"He looked at River before continuing, "the place. They rather ignore the abuse than stop funding it."_

_Elliot nodded. He interviewed Simon's parents before he was removed from the case. They seemed more disappointed about their money being wasted if River was gone than caring about her whereabouts. _

"_So I did what I had to do to save her. I did many illegal things to get her out of the place." He bowed his head. "There are rooms in the place that would make you vomit. I wish you saw them but the Headmaster hide it from the public view. River calls one of the rooms Hades' Graveyard."_

"_Do you have proof?" As much as Elliot wanted to believe him, he couldn't completely. He was stubborn as a mule. _

_Simon left Elliot's apartment for a minute. It felt like hours as Elliot waited. Simon wouldn't run away. River was in the room and he couldn't leave her. Soon Simon returned and dropped a yellow envelope in front of Elliot. Elliot started at it before looking at Simon who stood in front of him. He still heard the now haunting hum of "Mary Had a Little Lamb." It sent chills down Elliot's spine as he picked up the envelope with his uncuffed hands._

"_I hope it's proof enough, Detective Stabler."_

_Elliot tried to see the lie on his face but couldn't. He opened it and pulled out the photos. He nearly dropped them._

_Simon was telling the truth._

**~oOoOo~**

**Simon Tam, the man he** was chasing for months and held "hostage" from March to June, was an innocent man. The Academy was a place from Hell. He rather not remembered the gruesome photos. Fortunately, he pushed them away but they weighted on his conscious. Instead of going after Simon, he should been investigating the school. How the hell will he ever look at himself in the mirror and knew he let hundreds of children suffer under their hands?

Slowly, he thought of Simon less of a child molester and more of man of good character. It was rough at first but he started to open up to him. They argued but it was often resolved or River would confuse them both with the God's Particles theory. Till this day, Elliot hardly understood most of the scientific theories.

Besides the fights, arguments, and outbursts, Elliot enjoyed their company. They filled a void his ex-wife and kids left behind. They made him smile which had been a long time. Dancing with River to the hip hop-rap-pop-whatever played on the radio. He cooked for them despite his lack of skills. It was a pleasure to have someone to share a meal. It was different, foreign but a change of pace. They became his…

The quiet times between Simon and him were what made him smile the most. Sitting next to him and having a conversation with him was something he still remembered.

Simon was hard to break when he was away from River. He was mostly quiet and kept to himself. It took a while for him to say a few words. Elliot slowly started to like him, appreciate him. He became comfortable around him which was new to him. Elliot was a difficult man who hardly got along with people, excluding Olivia and Cragen. The time he spent with them was precious and made him feel…happy.

Loved.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Making sure your wounds is not inflected. Please hold still, Elliot."_

_Elliot blushed. Why is it his name sound like honeydew when Simon said his name? He relaxed. He was no longer handcuffed to the chair after he ate the chicken. He was able to move freely around New York City. Although he couldn't be seen with River and Simon in public, it was nice to know they were waiting for him at home._

_Home. It felt nice._

"_It's healing perfectly. By a week or so, all you will have is scars, a reminder of River," Simon laughed. He does have a sense of humor._

"_Funny, very funny, Mr. Simon Tam," then Elliot paused, "Hey."_

"_Hey," Simon replied, removing his gloves._

"_I was wondering why you're still here? I mean, you have an apartment—"_

"_I 'officially' moved out a month ago. The landlord doesn't know I moved in with you."_

_Elliot felt a weight lifted from him._

"…_and you could have left me here to bleed and…you would have been away from New York by now."_

_Simon shrugged._

"_I couldn't leave you here. With the help of River, I tended to your wounds and when you heal properly then I will leave."_

"_I…"Elliot changed his mind. He looked at the floor before facing him again. "You could fight it. You are innocent of the crime and all you need to do is show the photos to the judge—"_

"_Why are you helping us? Not long ago, you thought I raped my sister and kidnapped her to continue it."_

"_Because no innocent man deserves to go to prison. You don't need to keep running to protect River."_

"_If I do give myself up and confess my innocence then what would happen to River? The Headmaster knows ways to bend the law in his favor. I expect someone like you should know that."_

_Elliot heard the venom in his voice. He remained affirmative in his stance._

"_Yea, but—"_

"_River would be with my parents who will defend the Academy and continue to fund them. I rather not have River relive the trauma in opened court. I want what is right for her."_

"_Then you would let the prep win. If she do not face her attacker, she will not have closure."_

"_Elliot, you will not change my mind. Please understand that," Simon said._

_Elliot sighed. He tried. _

_Soon Simon eyes landed on the handcuffs on the opposite seat. He grinned. _

"_I guess we won't be needing these, Elliot." He held them in front of him._

_Elliot laughed._

"_Well, you haven't handcuffed me in a while. I guess I'm getting on your good side."_

"_Perhaps. You know, River likes to pretend I'm keeping the handcuffs for _other_ reasons."_

"_What?" Elliot's mouth hung wide opened which made Simon grin even more. _

"_She has a little pervert side."_

They never talked about it again.

**~oOoOo~**

**Before he knew it**, June came and so did the hot weather. Elliot hadn't returned to work at the time. He didn't miss it but he knew he had to make a living for his family and his _other _family. Ironically, Elliot's wounds healed but Simon and River stayed. Maybe they would not run off while he was asleep but parts of him doubt it. They were fugitives, outlaws. Elliot knew he was breaking the law but he was protecting them too. Elliot grinned. He broke the law under their noses. It felt pretty damn good to be above the law.

Soon Elliot found himself feeling something he thought was gone. Something he once had for his ex-wife. Simon made him happy and it was that kind of happiness that Elliot knew…would not last. In June, it went to hell.

"_We are leaving tomorrow, Elliot."_

_River was showing Elliot how to work his new phone. He brought one a while back but it was broken, again. Next time he should not try to throw it at Simon after a nasty argument on the theory of evolution. _

_She stopped and stared at her brother while Elliot hid the disappointment consuming him._

"_Why Simon? I like it here. They won't find me. Elliot will protect us. Right?"_

_Elliot rubbed the massive brown hair as the giggles flowed through his ears. She was like a daughter to him. Somehow she knew it too and got close to him._

_Elliot faced Simon who remained solid, emotionless. _

"_Elliot has done what he can for us, but we have to leave. If we stay, the police will catch on to us and you will be returned to—"_

"_But Simon, the police haven't found us yet. Elliot won't let it happen."_

"_He will lose his job if he continued to do so. He's already breaking the law by keeping us this long."_

"_You choose to stay here, Simon. You want to stay because you know you like him too."_

_Elliot was about to interrupted when Simon kneeled on the floor and faced his sister. He pushed back the string of hair away from her face. Elliot saw tears coming down her face. He hoped she was not about to have fits. God knows he hoped she will keep it in for a little bit._

"_River, listen to me, we must leave. If you care about Elliot than you will do the right thing."_

_River pushed Simon away and went to the bedroom. Elliot heard the door closed. He hoped she didn't break anything. He barely owned many things. _

_But those items were nothing compared the bond he formed with Simon and River. He knew Simon had a point. They couldn't stay with him forever. Elliot would have to go back to work and face the harshness of his job. He was breaking the law as well and it can cost him his badge. Yet he rather have his job taken away than lose them, his…family._

_Simon smiled, apologizing. He took a seat beside Elliot._

"_I should have waited until she was asleep to tell you. As much as…"Simon paused, clearing his throat before continuing, "We have to leave first thing in the morning. We are crossing the New Jersey border; hide for a while before we receive our passports."_

"_Then what happens next?"_

_Simon shrugged._

"_We will fly to Europe under new names, new identities. We can start a new life."_

"_But you will always look over your shoulder. They will always search for you and River." Elliot looked at him._

"_They will never find us, Elliot."_

_They were quiet for a long minute until Elliot said,_

"_How do you know I won't turn you in to the police?"_

_Simon flashed a toothy grin._

"_Well, you are the police," then frowned, "You are attached to River. I know you will not betray her…"_

"…_and you, Simon. I…just…" Elliot didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell out that he cared for him and want him to stay. He made his world a little bit brighter and it felt damn good. He wanted to do something to keep them even…no, he couldn't._

"_I need to check on River, excuse me." Simon left the room. Elliot didn't see him for the rest of the night. He put his head in his hands and cussed. _

_What the hell was he supposed to do?_

_When he finally woke up on the couch, Simon and River were gone. No letter, no warning, no nothing. Elliot searched for them the whole day, hoping to catch a glance of them. He went back to his apartment and laid in the bed River slept in during the duration of her stay. He sniffed the pillow, the French shampoo, Simon's pillow. _

_He sighed. He liked Simon, more than he can imagine._

**~oOoOo~**

**Elliot wished he turned in** the photos Simon left behind. He found them on the dresser and kept them underneath his bed, praying they will return for them.

Who the hell was he kidding? He wanted them back in his life. He didn't want to face the reality of his loneliness. He didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. No noise, no laugher, no smiles, just blank and still. His kids hardly visited him since they were old enough to avoid him. His now ex-wife made it clear they were not getting back together. Elliot just want River and Simon—especially Simon—his surrogate family.

A week after Simon left, Olivia called him about the case. He should have mentioned the photos but it never crossed his mind. Instead, he rose from his sofa and quickly put on some clothes. They had found River and Simon on the bridge, making their way to New Jersey.

Since Elliot was once the lead detective on the case, he was the one to arrest them. He wished Olivia didn't call him so he wouldn't have to face them.

He looked at Simon who did the same.

_The dinners, River dancing, Simon and Elliot arguing and sharing a few drinks, Simon accidently lying his head on Elliot's shoulder…_

What the hell was he doing?

"Simon Tam, give us the girl and we can talk about this. _Please._" Elliot really meant, "Do not let me ask you again. I can't shoot you in front of River."

Somehow Simon understood and kneeled to the ground. River did the same, remaining at his side. Quickly, the SWAT team came to them and separated the siblings. River screamed, kicked, anything to stop them from taking her brother. They put the handcuffs on Simon and lead them to the police car.

Elliot watched, lowering his gun. He avoided looking Simon directly. He wished there were other ways to bring justices to Simon and River. Better ways to bring them back to him.

He bowed his head while looking at his hands. He was a monster.

Olivia came to his side and patted him on the shoulder.

"We got him, Elliot. You can finally relax." She comforted him.

Elliot scowled.

"Really?" He walked away.

**~oOoOo~**

**Elliot laid the photos on Cragen's desk.** Cragen looked at him, puzzled before taking a glance at them.

He watched as the older man's face change from shock to disbelief to sickening. He pushed them away.

"There are secret rooms in the Academy. One of the rooms is called Hades' Graveyards. It was where River was mentally, physically, and sexually abused."

Cragen leaned forward.

"How did you get those pictures? Don't lie to me, Elliot."

Elliot shrugged.

"Someone mailed them to me, Captain. I don't' know who but these photos could be in Mr. Tam's favor."

Cragen sighed.

"A couple of months ago, you were trying to nail Tam's ass for kidnap and rape of River Tam. You almost exhaust yourself to death. Now you are helping the defense?"

"I'm making sure he has a fair trial. Any good detective who find evidence will turn them in, regardless of helping the prep or not." Elliot couldn't believe he was doing it, but he didn't want to see Simon in prison or River returning to the Academy.

"Elliot, even if the photos hold up in court, there is a chance Tam will be sentences—"

"This man doesn't deserve to go to prison!"

Cragen was taken aback for a minute. He stared at Elliot with disbelief. Slowly the shock disappeared and a frown appeared.

"Did Simon give you the photos?"

Before Elliot had a chance to explain, Fin entered the room.

"Captain, you might wanna go to Sing Sing."

"Why?"

Fin looked at Elliot, first, sympathy written on his face.

"Sorry, Elliot, the Simon guy escaped and so did his sister."

"What?" Cragen stood from his seat.

"_I will do what is necessary to protect her from those people."_

Simon made that promise. He will find a way to protect her.

Cragen put on his coat.

"We will talk more about the photos later, Elliot. I hope you know the case is on shaky grounds, regardless of the _new _evidence."

"Yes sir," Elliot said, following his boss out the door. If it was several months ago, Elliot would be pissed and ready to beat the shit out of Simon. However, in the present, Elliot was relied but saddened. He wished he could have said goodbye to them, to see them one more time before the end.

He prayed Simon and River made it across the Jersey border.

**~oOoOo~**

**The Academy was closed in** late September. After many students reported and confirmed River's story: each one of them were tortured by the personnel. One student came forwarded several weeks after River was found and lost again. She showed them the bruises and described—in vivid details—what they did to her. She was more "stable" than River and able to testify.

The case against Simon was dropped but not kidnapping. If they ever found him, he will still have to face a trial. Maybe the jury will feel empathic to him but he doubted it. It was better for Simon and River not to return.

Elliot still felt the sting from the slap Simon's mother gave him. It wasn't for him losing her children but ruining the best educational system in Manhattan. She and Mr. Tam spend thousands on sending their daughter to the top school and it was wasted thanks to him. No wonder Simon couldn't tell them about the abuse.

Olivia still thought Simon may have caused the bruises on River's body but Elliot remained quiet. He didn't want to upset Olivia. She already became obsessed with the case and it was time for her to rest and regain her life.

As for Elliot, he still lived in his apartment, alone. His kids hardly visited. Maureen was overseas; Liz and Dickie started their senior year in high school; and Kathleen graduated with a degree in Law. Kathy and he talked every now and then but there were nothing between them. She moved on and so did he. Lastly, his mother died, leaving him the beach house at Long Island. Elliot didn't know if he wanted to move there but it had cross his mind.

Other than that, Elliot was still alone. He missed them, River and Simon. He wished he was given one chance to see them, just a glance. He knew it won't happen but he could dream.

He sat on the couch, watching the latest game until he heard a knock on the door. He rubbed his face and stood from the sofa. He prayed to God it wasn't Olivia asking him for the case file. He also prayed it wasn't Cragen checking on him. He was a grown man for shits sake.

He opened the door.

"Good evening, Detective Stabler…um…River wanted to see you…again before we leave for France. She couldn't—"

"_Simon _wanted to see you before we leave for France. He couldn't stop thinking about you and your ass, especially your ass."

Simon nudged River's arm. She laughed.

Elliot stood in front of them, speechless. God finally answered his prays.

"River has an active imagination, Detective Stabler."

Elliot placed his hand on the doorframe. A wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"It's Elliot to you, Simon Tam and thanks for the complement. I knew I should stop wearing those pants…"

Simon blushed which made Elliot laughed. He laughed. He was happy again.

"Can we come in, Elliot?" He asked.

"No," Elliot answered.

Simon almost objected when Elliot kissed him gently upon his lips.

"Stay as long as you want, Simon," he whispered against Simon's parted lips.

"You heard him, Simon! Let's go inside before he changes his mind." River pushed her way inside the apartment.

Both men stared at her before looking at each other.

"It's only for a little while…"

"Let's talk about it in the morning." Elliot took his hand, "Come on, I make dinner."

"I hope you cooking skills improved or I will have to starve," Simon teased.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"My God, Simon told a joke. I'm impressed."

"Shut up before I pull out my handcuffs."

Elliot grinned.

"Now you're speaking my language."

Elliot didn't care if they were staying two days or three years: he missed them. He loved them. They were home and that's what matters.


End file.
